


A conversation between PerciCo and Hades

by charlottefrey



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Again a conversation, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is again a conversation on shamchat.com. Seriously this website is awesome! <br/>Thanks SilkenBanana (aka PerciCo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A conversation between PerciCo and Hades

**_This is a conversation between_ ** **_PerciCo_ ** **_and yourself,_ ** **_Hades_ ** **_._ **

**Hades:** Your name reminds me of someon

 **Hades:** e

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Dad?

 **Hades:** Son

 **PerciCo:** Percy: Aye there, Mr. H

 **Hades:** Why are you with Percy?

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Um...

 **PerciCo:** Nico: We were...killing monsters?

 **Hades:** I'm waiting

 **Hades:** Lame

 **Hades:** Try harder

 **PerciCo:** Percy: Yeah, that's totally what we were doing.

 **Hades:** Perseus Jackson, keep out of this

 **PerciCo:** Nico: And....um...

 **Hades:** Son...

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Fighting each other?

 **Hades:** During Capure the Flag?

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Yes. Definitely.

 **Hades:** I'm taking none of you shit son

 **Hades:** Tell me

 **Hades:** I can sense there's something about this

 **Hades:** Or shall i send one of my minions to search you out?

 **PerciCo:** Nico: What? NO!

 **PerciCo:** Percy: Dude, just tell him.

 **Hades:** ....

 **PerciCo:** Nico: No!

 **PerciCo:** Nico: It's embarrassing.

 **Hades:** I'm still her you know

 **PerciCo:** Percy:-clears throat-

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Fine...

 **PerciCo:** Nico: We were...

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Watching My Little Pony

 **Hades:** WHAT?

 **Hades:** This disgusting stuff

 **PerciCo:** Percy: Personally, I don't think its so shameful

 **PerciCo:** Nico: -blushing-

 **Hades:** Son i am thinking about getting back into the Underworld

 **Hades:** The things you are doing the mortal world!

 **PerciCo:** Nico: But Dad!

 **Hades:** No son

 **PerciCo:** Nico: :(

 **PerciCo:** Percy: It's a good show, Mr. H.

 **Hades:** No it's not

 **Hades:** Persephone is watching it all the time

 **Hades:** I can't stand it

 **PerciCo:** Percy: How can you not like it? There's rainbows and stuff.

 **Hades:** Exactly

 **PerciCo:** Nico:-covers face with hands-

 **Hades:** Yes, shame on you

 **Hades:** And you too, insufferable son of my insufferable brother

 **PerciCo:** Percy: Thanks, Uncle. Love ya, too.

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Sorry Dad -///-

 **Hades:** If i am already at it, Hazel will live here too

 **Hades:** She is even more in danger than you are

 **PerciCo:** Nico: That may be best for her

 **PerciCo:** Percy: NICO

 **PerciCo:** Nico: What?

 **PerciCo:** Percy: -look-

 **PerciCo:** Nico: Well, but she'd hate itm..

 **Hades:** Did this Roman scumbag do anything?

 **Hades:** You two hate me nonetheless

 **PerciCo:** Nico: That is very true. O_O

 **Hades:** See

 **PerciCo:** Percy: No offense, Mr. H

 **Hades:** So I'll be talking to Persephone to clean out two rooms and i'll be sending your driver

 **PerciCo:** Percy: But youre kind of a prick

 **Hades:** Thanks i know that

 **Hades:** Persephone tells me every day

 **Hades:** And her mother every hour

 **Hades:** Son? You okay?

 **PerciCo:** Nico: NO. I DONT WANT TO LEAVE

 **Hades:** *sigh*

 **Hades:** This once i will let you do this kind of shameful thing

 **Hades:** BUT ONCE MORE AND I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX!!

 **Hades:** I have an eye on you

 **PerciCo:** Nico: -sighs in relief-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and probably giving kudos. Not one comment expected XD


End file.
